Sueño
by EriKa.D
Summary: "Después del extraño encuentro en la tienda, la joven de ojos verdes sabía que toda historia romántica y apasionada no acababa en un simple beso. Algo en su interior le decía que quizás, solo quizás, algunos astros se alinearían para finalmente alcanzar su perdición..." Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! AcexOCxSabo


" _Lo más hermoso de este mundo no es tu belleza, sino amarte hasta el amanecer"_

 _Sueño_

"Después del extraño encuentro en la tienda, la joven de ojos verdes sabía que toda historia romántica y apasionada no acababa en un simple beso. Algo en su interior le decía que quizás, solo quizás, algunos astros se alinearían para finalmente alcanzar su perdición.

Por ello mismo, sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta de su hogar un día más tarde.

Sabía quién la esperaba tras ella. Sin embargo, no dudó ni tan solo un segundo.

-Sabo…-Su corazón palpitaba con intensidad.-Sabía que vendrías.-Sonrió.

-No me creía tan predecible…

El rubio se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla con viveza. Ella se dejó corresponder mientras cerraba a sus espaldas la puerta que daba al exterior.

-¿Está él?-Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba sin pensárselo dos veces. Dejando a la vista sus perfecto torso y sus maravillosos músculos.

-No.-Ella rió.

Él se volvió a acercar a la joven para besarla mientras la atrapaba con fuerza entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Nerumi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor y placer. Sabo la subió hasta que sus piernas se enredaron en sus caderas. No podía resistirse al sabor, ni al calor de su piel. Jamás, ninguna mujer, le provocó una necesidad de desahogo tan grande.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo…-Susurró Nerumi entre gemidos mientras el rubio mordía su cuello ansioso. Ella se aferraba intensamente a su espalda y sus caderas.

-Eso suena muy efímero.-Alzó el rostro deseoso de ver la sonrisa seductora que ella tenía en los labios.

-Aprovechémoslo.-Se atrevió a decir sacando a relucir que era lo que quería realmente de él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el revolucionario afianzó el agarre de la joven y subió las escaleras casi flotando. Mientras se besaban sin control. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Sabo dejó a la de ojos verdes en el suelo y ella se despegó de él.

Quitó todas las colchas y sábanas y se subió a la cama. Luego le tendió la mano al rubio que la agarró sin pensárselo dos veces para besarla de nuevo. La joven enredó sus dedos en los mechos rubios que caían sobre su nuca.

-Ahora soy yo el que te necesita.-Acarició su cuello y se llevó a los labios el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Nerumi volvió a gemir.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no te necesite?-Sonrió seductora mordiéndose el labio entre suspiros.

Él sonrió complacido, y no tuvo ningún miramiento en apartar con rapidez el vestido que cubría su suave y bonita piel. Luego la agarró de muslos para que se tendiera sobre las sábanas con él encima de ella.

Se hundió en su cuello y empezó a mordisquearla desde detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula y el hombro. Acarició con sus manos desde la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven castaña. Sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba y sus manos sobre la almohada la hacían para Sabo, deliciosamente vulnerable.

Desvistió con rapidez ambos hombros de las tirantas de fina lencería negra que llevaba puesta. Tiró de su muñeca para alzarla y agarrándola de la cintura, se deshizo de la tela que cubría sus pechos. Y se perdió en ellos ansioso clavando sus dientes en su zona más sensible. Nerumi arqueó la espalda soltando un fuerte gemido.

-Neru,-Sabo sonrió seductoramente,-no grites tanto o nos descubrirán enseguida.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y el revolucionario sintió como se empezaba a derretir con aquel bonito rostro lleno de placer. Así que empezó a descender con su lengua por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos y recorriendo su vientre con suaves besos y bocados. Nerumi volvió a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de él pidiéndole que bajara más.

Ante la señal impropia y demandante que le estaba dando, le quitó las braguitas con suavidad acariciando con su lengua y sus manos los muslos de la joven. Nerumi se agarró a las sábanas con fuerza cerrando los ojos y ahogando un gemido.

En cuanto la tuvo desnuda, Sabo se llevó a los labios toda su intimidad. Introduciendo su lengua hasta puntos en los que ella jamás pensó que podría introducirse. Le agarró del pelo con fuerza para no gemir. Pero Sabo aumentó más la tortura cuando se dedicó a recorrerle con la lengua el clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos se aventuraban dentro de su feminidad.

Y allí abajo se mantuvo el tiempo imprescindible para que estuviese lo suficientemente mojada como para introducirse en ella. A la de ojos verdes le parecieron horas. De sus labios caía una pequeña línea de saliva mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y más. La respiración y el corazón le iban a mil por horas.

Cuando él la vio firme, se deshizo del resto de ropa que le quedaba, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con fuerza. Nerumi soltó un gemido fuerte contra su hombro. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. Y luego este empezó a moverse con rapidez e intensidad sobre ella.

Su flequillo rubio se movía al compás de su cuerpo. Lo oía jadear y lo veía sonreír con perversión. Ella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Volvió morderse el labio y él, al percatarse, aceleró el movimiento entre sus caderas. Y casi al minuto, salió de ella, la agarró de la muñeca para incorporarla, se sentó apoyándose sobre el cabecero y la invitó a que se subiera sobre él. Y así lo hizo.

Durante un par de segundos se quedaron quietos, mirándose y sintiéndose. Luego él volvió a moverse y Nerumi se agarró al cabecero de la cama para tener más sujeción mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos continuos y sutiles. Él acarició con firmeza la espalda desnuda de la joven para después agarrar sus caderas y apretarla contra él.

Se besaron.

Y en aquel momento de pasión y lujuria, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al oírla, ambos amantes pararon en seco su cometido.

-Neru…Sabo…

La voz de Ace resonó en sus oídos. Los miraba desde el umbral con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón acelerado. Ella había girado el rostro con pánico mientras que Sabo observaba a su hermano por encima del hombro desnudo de su mujer.

-Ace, yo…-Nerumi se incorporó de encima del rubio y se tapó con las sábanas rápidamente.

-Cállate.

Parecía molesto y enfadado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Nerumi agachó el rostro sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior. Pero en aquel momento, el pecoso dijo algo que la sorprendió de sobre manera.

-Sabo,-se dirigió al rubio,-sigue.-Sonrió.

La de ojos verdes miró a uno y a otro desconcertada. El moreno se sentó en un sillón que había en la esquina de la cama al lado del balcón. Por su parte, el revolucionario había asentido y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa incitante.

-¿Qué…? Sabo, espera…-Volvió a pegarse a ella, pero esta vez Nerumi colocó una mano sobre su torso para separarlo un tanto.

-¿Qué te pasa Neru? ¿Antes lo deseabas y ahora no?-Le susurró al oído sugerente. Las mejillas de la joven volvieron a su color rojizo. Observaba, por encima de su hombro, como Ace no les quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba realmente serio.

-No es eso.-Soltó sin pensar. El rubio amplió su sonrisa. Le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Te importa que este él delante?-Se refería al pecoso. Nerumi sintió como su corazón latía desbocado. Aquella situación era muy rara y se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba paralizada de la impresión.

Al no oír una respuesta firme, el revolucionario volvió a sentarla a horcajadas suyas al bode de la cama. Justo enfrente del pirata que los miraba. Sabo sonrió a su hermano con malicia y luego, agarró a la de ojos verdes de las caderas y la introdujo en él con fuerza.

Nerumi no quería, pero su cuerpo empezó a moverse sobre el del revolucionario con soltura. Sus gemidos empezaron a brotar de sus labios. Sabo hundió sus manos en las ondas doradas de ella para besarla con pasión.

Al momento de empezar, Ace se mordió el labio. La escena estaba siendo terriblemente erótica y sentía como su intimidad empezaba a excitarse más y más. Cuando su hermano se tumbó sobre la cama y ella siguió moviéndose sobre él, no pudo resistir más la tentación.

Se bajó los pantalones y fue hacía ellos. Subió un tanto a la cama y rozó con su lengua el cuello de Nerumi para después morder su hombro desnudo. La joven, en cuanto sintió a Ace en su espalda, paró en seco su movimiento sobre el rubio que sonreía pícaro.

El pecoso rodeó los pechos de la joven con sus manos y bajó su lengua por la espalda de la chica recorriéndola de punta a punta. Entretanto, Sabo se movía un poco debajo de ella para que de vez en cuando soltase algún que otro gemido.

La mano derecha de Ace pasó de su pecho al cuello. Lo agarraba con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, con la firme intención de que la joven supiera qué iba a pasar a continuación. Avisó a Sabo para que continuara con el movimiento e inclinó la espalda de Nerumi hacia él, dejando ver una estampa de lo más sugerente.

-Ace…espera…-Intentó decir entre gemidos. Sabía bien cuál era la intención del pecoso.

Sin embargo, el moreno hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Se mojó sus dedos y los rozó por la parte trasera de la joven. En cuanto comprobó que estaba lista, se abalanzó sobre ella y se introdujo en la otra vía libre que quedaba.

Al instante, Nerumi prácticamente ahogó un grito. Ace la agarró de las caderas clavando las yemas de los dedos sobre su suave y blanca piel. Le sonrió a su hermano y ambos empezaron a moverse dentro de ella con rapidez y fuerza.

Neru comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y desbordaba de placer. Le temblaban los brazos de apoyarse en las sábanas pero en ningún momento perdió la firmeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería más. Mucho más de los dos. Aunque en realidad supiera que todo lo que estaban haciendo era increíblemente perverso y desafiante. Había llegado su perdición y ambos hermanos la estaban aprovechando realmente bien.

Entre jadeos y el movimiento rítmico de las bolas de su collar, Ace se separó de la chica y tiró de ella para que saliera del interior de su hermano. El rubio se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

El pecoso puso a la de ojos verdes a cuatro patas sobre las sábanas y empezó a penetrarla por la vía que solía utilizar. Por su parte Sabo, agarró el pelo dorado de la joven para que introdujera en su boca, su masculinidad.

Y así, con un poco más de movimiento, mucho más rápido, Sabo terminó yéndose dentro de su boca. Mientras que Ace acababa dentro de su cuerpo. Nerumi terminó llegando al mismo tiempo a su cuarto o quinto orgasmo. Ambos hermanos la dejaron respirar.

Cayó sobre las sábanas con la respiración entrecortada y jadeando. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se había relajado de sobremanera. Sus manos y brazos se habían quedado dormidos al momento. Todo le temblaba.

Sabo le acarició el rostro con dulzura y una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Apartaba los mechones de pelo que recorrían sus facciones.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?-Alzó la vista hacia Ace.

-Creo que no ha sido suficiente…-Sonrió seductor y tiró de la muñeca de Nerumi para que se incorporara. La joven lo miró aun con la respiración acelerada.

-Ace…-Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse él ya la estaba besando.

Después la obligó a descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su masculinidad. Nerumi se la llevó a los labios y empezó a jugar con su lengua. El pecoso sintió como volvía a excitarse.

Sabo no se quedó atrás. Agarró de las caderas a la joven y poco a poco empezó a jugar con ella y sus dedos. Volviendo a sentir como comenzaba a mojarse sin control. Y cuando la vio preparada, el rubio sonrió, se mordió el labio y se introdujo de nuevo en ella.

Nerumi soltó un gemido."

Y de repente se despertó.

Estaba totalmente incorporada con la respiración agitada. Pudo comprobar como las sábanas cubrían su desnudez. Al lado dormía Ace como un bebé. Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió la humedad en su zona baja. No evito morderse el labio. Aquel sueño había sido demasiado real. Y sabía que las sensaciones que había vivido durante él, le traerían problemas tarde o temprano…

Fin

 **Espero que os haya gustado! *.***

 **PD: Esta ubicado al final del capítulo 10 de Legado I ;)**

 **Un beso enormeee!**


End file.
